Total Awkwardness (The Devereaux Story)/Chapter 3
The next day, Eska gathered up a bunch of things she found in her basement to see if she could help Glacia and Eccentric with their mutual feelings. As she carried a basket of items through the village, a few Smurfs were getting curious. "Ay, what'cha got in the box, lassie?" Gutsy asked her. Eska sorted through her items, "A pinwheel, some spring, and this parachute I had from a stunt I did a few months ago. Except I don't know how this stuff could help with Glacia and Eccentric." "What about them?" Gutsy cocked his head. "Didn't you hear?" Smurfette clasped her hands, "The two are crushing on each other!" "Yea, but they can't talk to each other because of the awkwardness Eccentric caused in the forest," Eska explained, "I was hoping you guys had any ideas on how to bring them closer together." As soon as he heard, Dante rushed through the crowd of Smurfs towards Eska and her box of items, "Did you say...closer together?" "Yes, I did," Eska nodded to Dante, "Why?" "Well," Dante traced his left foot in a circle on the ground bashfully, "I happen to be an expert in romance, and maybe...I can help with your, um, plan?" Eska looked at him for a moment, then smiled, "Sure! I need all the help I can get! What do you know about romance, Dante?" "Well," Dante thought, "I never had a girlfriend before. But, I heard some girls really like flowers and gifts given. I mean, if you want those two to realize their feelings for each other, you should get them to go on some outing or something." He sighed dreamily, "Then, maybe when it get dark, and the moonlight is shown in the sky, you could guide them to the most romantic place in the Smurf forest so they can confess their love!" The others looked at him in confusion. "Dude's been watching too many romance movies," Hefty muttered. "Well, thanks for the advice," Eska patted Dante on the back, "But, maybe I should ask someone who is actually in a relationship some advice. Still, your advice is great. Maybe it'll work!" Eska looked around the village to find someone who could help her. Just then, he spotted Clumsy and Juliet at an outside table at Baker's Eatery holding hands and staring lovingly into each other's eyes. "Hey, guys!" Eska called out to them, in which both of them looked away from their gaze shyly, "Sorry to interrupt you, but do you two have any advice on dating? Since...you know...you two are?" "You want advice on dating?" Clumsy asked, "Well, ok, I guess. You see, dating is not with the same strong boy or the same feminine girl. You have to know what your significant other is like to know their likes and dislikes." "Plus," Juliet added, "Trust is a key to good relationships. I trust Clumsy in controlling is clumsiness. But...why are you asking us?" "Well, Glacia and Eccentric have feelings for each other," Eska explained, "But they can't get their feelings out in the open." "Aw, that's sweet!" Juliet sighed, "Have they always been this way?" "Actually," Clumsy answered, "They had a love/hate connection with each other. But, Hefty told me that after they kissed in the Wormwood Forest, they've been acting awkward around each other." "Isn't it romantic still?" Juliet clutched her hand over her heart. "Yea," Eska did the same, "Well, how about I get them together this afternoon for fun and excitement....and romance later on, wink wink?" "Do it," Clumsy gave her a thumbs up," After all..." he took both of Juliet's hands, "Isn't doing something with someone you love the way to good relationships?" Juliet warmly smiled, "Yea..." "Well, hopefully this works," Eska wondered, "Otherwise, I'm gonna run out of ideas!" Previous Next Category:Total Awkwardness chapters Category:By StormieCreater Category:Smurfs: The Devereaux Story